dEjaVu
by therealmax
Summary: Previously Unknown Territory. Set after MR4, off to a new destination but of course, nothing ever runs as smoothly as Max would hope...new experiences?...new powers?...faX!
1. The Pacific Freaking Ocean

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading my story. It's my third and if you have read any of the others: Flock, Meet the Cullens and Fall For You, don't worry, I'm still writing them. This is set after MR4 because, the sad thing about living in Australia is that we don't get the fifth book until, like, May. But I will try on Ebay. If you've read it, let me know what you thought of it. I can't wait!!!!!!!**

**Without further Ado, Unknown Territory!**

Unknown Territory

*Excerpt from The Final Warning*

"The Voice: "Now get out of there, and I'll give you the coordinates of where you need to go."…"Come On, guys," I said to the Flock. "Gotta go. More world to save. All this book learning's gonna have to wait.""

_One hour later_

We had been flying for a while now, the cool, crisp air whipping past my face like whispers of freedom. "Can we stop and get something to eat?" Nudge asked. I thought about it. _Could _we? Unfortunately, as a fourteen year old mutant bird kid, leader of five others, this was a question I frequently had to ask myself. _Would we be eating today??_.

"Fine." I said eventually, remembering I still had the Max Ride card. I slid it out of the pocket of my jeans and held it up, as if they needed proof. At that moment an absolutely _perfect_ timed gust of wind blew, and the card slipped right from my fingertips. _Fantastic_.

I tucked my wings in and began speeding toward the earth in hot pursuit of the pesky card. I was so close, then, of course, I ran into a cloud. For those of you out there who go by Peter Pan's description of soft, fluffy, convenient clouds, you have been grossly miss-informed.

Clouds ARE NOT HELPFUL. Clouds ARE NOT FLUFFY. Clouds DO NOT CUSHION YOUR FALL. Clouds are ANNOYING, FOGGY, DAMP, THICK, INCONVENIENCING PAINS IN THE NECK. Not cool.

So, in those few seconds that I was caught in the cloud, I forgot to slow down, didn't I?.

I kept catapulting to the fast approaching ocean, trying to open my now _wet_ wings, which, by the way, are impossible to fly with. In the last second before I smashed into the water, most likely breaking bones, etc. strong arms wrapped around me like life ring and started lifting me higher into the sky again. Fang. Where would I be without him??. Wait, I can answer that; in the shadowy depths of the Pacific freaking ocean.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!!! Please, please,please let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the sooner I will upload. I've got the next chapter riiiiiight here. **

**That little green button doesn't bite………**


	2. Confused Pelicans

A/N: Hi Guys!! Sorry a million times because I haven't updated in ages!! I just started year seven this year so I'm really busy. But I have pretty much all of tonight, so I'll try to update all 3 of my stories!!! Enjoy.

Chapter 2

After flying for a further few hours over the sea, colliding with a few confused pelicans, a couple near misses with some jumbo jets and a certain hot air balloon incident, my patience was wearing thin. And so was my energy.

"Okay Voice, you listen and you listen good. Tell me exactly how long we have to keep going or I swear I'll kick your butt from here to next Tuesday." I threatened the Voice. "Hello Max." Finally!! The Voice might _answer_ one of my questions!! This would have to be a first. "I'd like to see you try." The Voice said, replying to my aforementioned threat. _Oh, if I could. I would. _I thought. "So, are you going to answer my question or not?" I asked edgily. "Look straight ahead." It replied. I did. I could only just make out some form of land in the distance. "And where is _straight ahead_, exactly?" I asked, having no idea what country we were going to or even which side of the equator it was on. Wherever it was, it had better not be freaking Antarctica again with the robot-eating seals, the Angel-hiding blizzards and the freezing cold, Brigid-holding boats.

I sighed. "Straight ahead, guys." I said, pointing toward the horizon. "Finally." Nudge said, that being her shortest sentence ever.

The coast was approaching quickly, getting clearer by the second. We decided to land not too far inland, in a small clearing. The first thing I noticed was the heat. I had never been anywhere so hot before. The other thing I noticed was how dry it was. The grass was brittle and crunched under my feet like straw as I came to a sneaker pounding stop.

As soon as we hit solid ground, Gazzy collapsed to the ground, panting while Total was licking his face. Nudge was bent over, hands on her knees, breathing heavily. Angel sat cross legged, hands behind her head, like she'd seen athletes do on t.v. Back when we had a t.v. Back when we had a _home_.

"Where are we?" Nudge asked. "Don't know." Fang said, looking around the wide expanse of bush scrub. Then he stood dead in his tracks. "Did you hear that?" He asked. I shook my head, then stayed still.

I heard a rustling sound. The first thing I thought was: Danger. I tensed up, ready to fight off whatever the School had in store for us. We heard it again. It was getting closer. Then, all of a sudden, out of the bush came a … kangaroo?

"A giant rabbit. That's it." Gazzy said, sounding almost disappointed. "It's not a rabbit. It's a kangaroo." Iggy said, probably receiving the image in his mind from Angel. "One guess where we are then." Fang said

A/N: I've got more right here and I'm going to put it up straight after this but that was just a good way to end the chapter. So if you want to read more asap, hang in there for about fifteen minutes, half an hour, max. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'VE GOT ,LIKE, 3!!


	3. Count Speedalot

**A/N: Hope I didn't take too long. Here you go!!**

Chapter 3

"Well I'm lost." Nudge said, clearly confused. "_Where_ are we?" She asked. "The only country that has kangaroos." Iggy said. Nudge looked at him blankly, which was a total waste. There was a long pause as Nudge tried o work it out. "Australia! Everyone knows that!" Iggy shouted irritably. "Oh, right." She said. "Isn't Australia just, like, bush and desert? Because on that movie, Australia, it was totally the middle of nowhere and that doesn't sound like f- She saw our, let's just say, _unsupportive_ looks we were giving her and shut up.

"There's only one way to find out." I said. Knowing there wasn't anywhere to land besides the clearing we were in, it was pointless flying. So we went old school and started walking.

After 15 minutes, we had had enough, the immense heat sucking up our energy like a sponge. Not to mention the fact that we had just been flying for hours.

"Honestly Max, did you just expect civilization to jump out of nowhere?" Fang asked me quietly. I pulled some bushes apart and all of a sudden, a long blur of colour sped past me about 3 inches away. I stepped back quickly.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said, my breath catching in my throat. The others looked. "Racetrack." Fang said unnecessarily in his monosyllabic way. I nodded. This would be interesting. I'm sure they're used to kids running across the track seconds before a car squishes them.

We scattered across the road, without being seen and remained relatively un-flattened. "Must be a practice lap or something." Fang said, eyeing the car speeding past. Across from the track was a stadium of plastic, tiered seating. It was then hat I realized the sun was setting and we had nowhere to sleep.

The Stadium was an option, but we would be seen by Count Speedalot when he finished his twilight practice lap. The only other option was… a tunnel? I looked over at Fang who must have had the same idea as me. "We'll be back in a second." I said, instinctively tapping the back of Iggy's hand.

Fang and I wandered down to the underground tunnel. There were heaps of exciting cartoon pictures of people and racecars. There was something distinctly eerie about it, but it would do the trick. "Freaky." Fang said, almost inaudibly. "Should be an alright place for one night." I said, whispering for no apparent reason. It just seemed like the kind of time when you were meant to be quiet.

Out of the blue, Fang flung his forearm against my chest, soundlessly sweeping me into the wall next to him. Before I could ask what the heck had just happened, Fang motioned for me to stay quiet as he gazed down the tunnel.

Then I saw what he meant. Two men who looked about 20 were walking down the tunnel toward us. _So What?_ I thought. As long as they weren't Erasers-which they weren't- we could take them down easy. But then I saw the gun. Normally, we would just U and A, but that's kind of impossible in an underground tunnel.

I locked eyes with Fang. He looked calm and collected as usual, except for the slight tightening of his jaw, which gave it away to me. "Stay very still." Fang mouthed to me, his arm still locking me against the wall protectively. The men kept walking further down the tunnel, their footsteps echoing spookily on the wet cement floor.

They really did have the whole bad guy thing going on. From the tattoos to the evil smirk. New generation from Itex? Possibly. Who knew what those sick, heartless jerks who call themselves scientists would throw at us next?

"Mate, I told you. No one'll know." The tougher looking guy said. The other guy gulped, then nodded unconvincingly. "What do you have against this bloke anyway?" He said. "All you need to know is that you'll be getting paid for your efforts, and it'd unfortunate for that girlfriend of yours if you were to slip up." Tough guy said. "You bloody touch her and I swear I'll"- "Whoa, whoa. Calm down pretty boy. Keep your mouth shut and no one gets hurt." Tough guy interrupted. 'Pretty boy' seemed to be biting back his words, knowing that the guy he was talking to _did_ have a gun in his rather filthy hand.

Tough guy tightened the grip on his gun, but was distracted by something, looking straight at us. _Crap_. Crazy man with gun just found us. Fanfreakingtastic. I stayed dead still as he walked toward us. I watched in horror as he looked me right in the eyes. I started panicking. Oh God, what would the Flock do? I hope they'd get away somehow. Finally breaking the silence, tough guy said "Doesn't that look like Johno?" pointing at me.

"Yeah." Pretty Boy said reluctantly. I was all wound up, ready for the impact of a bullet to my head. He moved even closer. My breathing got shallow as I realized that this was it, but Tough Guy just shrugged and walked back over to his accomplice.

"Anyway, let's get going. I'm missing Underbelly." Said Tough Guy and they moved on down the tunnel until they were out of sight. (For humans anyway). Stepping away from the wall, I looked at Fang in shock. _What had just happened?_ I asked. "So it does work." Fang said with that darn smirk on his face.

**A/N: So sorry, I switched to my dads laptop which is heaps faster… anyways PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!!!! You know how it feels when people don't review…**


End file.
